Welcome To FOX
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto had enough, so what does he do, he quits and leaves Konoha, while on his journey he helps a certain swearing red-head, both make a living as bounty hunters, but they then began getting bored, so what do they do, buy a nightclub and become co-owners, but Konoha now wants him back, but maybe with the fox's gift, he could make them see his desire. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**After looking back at a few of my old ideas, I figured I should make a Naruto/Lucifer Crossover one-shot story, not just a challenge, I'm still retired, I'm just refreshing an old idea.**

**This is only a Beta Test, if anyone wants to improve it or put their own spin on it, feel free to do so.**

**Welcome To Fox**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Tanzaku Gai**

It was a cool night at Tanzaku, all the nightclubs and gambling clubs were in full swing, though the most popular one was the exclusive nightclub called, FOX, anybody who is anybody drinks and has fun in the place, as long as no one causes trouble that is.

Music was playing in the background, people were dancing and drinking, and standing behind the bar was a red haired woman, cleaning a glass and making sure things are running smoothly, this woman's name is, "Tayuya-chan, make sure to order in more stock for next month, we wouldn't want people to die of thirst now would we." A voice called out to her.

Looking up, she see's the owner of the nightclub, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit, with a black waist coat and red shirt underneath, his blond hair in it's usual spikiness and deep blue eyes showing mischief, along with three whisker-marks on each of his cheeks and his name is, "I know, Naruto-kun, I made sure to order just before we opened, now, will you be screwing anyone tonight, or will this be a dry night tonight."

While she asked she pours Naruto a drink of scotch with ice, "Now now Tayuya-chan, we talked about this," Taking a quick sip, "If you want to join all you need to do is ask, after all, we are business partners, we share everything, though I'm not into men or anything."

Tayuya just punches Naruto in the arm, causing him to chuckle, "You asshole, you know I'm not interested in any men, except you, I just get tired of finding women's panties on the piano in your room."

Naruto just chuckled, even though she said that she never said she wouldn't join him.

Now you're probably wondering, why is Naruto acting this way, didn't he want to be a ninja, didn't he want to be the Hokage, well the thing is, he DID want to be all those things, but after saving Sasuke from himself, along with taking him back to the village, he had enough of the so called "respect" that the villages were showing him, on the outside the civilians showed him "respect", but what they were really thinking was that he was still a demon, then like a bolt of lightning, it hit him, he would never be Hokage, the villagers would never trust him enough to lead them, so before anything could happen, he resigned from being a ninja, with Tsunade reluctantly accepting, since Naruto explained his reasoning to her and she couldn't help but to agree.

Naruto even asked her not to try and call him into action, since he didn't want to get pulled back into the village, so after packing up, Naruto made his "escape," he didn't want to say goodbye to his teammates and friends since it would be even harder to leave.

As he was leaping through the forest, that's when he came across Tayuya, unfortunately, at the time her legs were broken in in six different places, luckily Naruto found her, used his shadow-clones to remove the trees and took her with him to another village, he would've taken her to Tsunade to heal her, but he didn't want to return to Konoha for anything, so with help from the next village's doctor, her legs were fixed, but they also needed time to fully heal, unfortunately, Naruto had to act as her legs.

At first the girl would complain and swear none stop, but due to Naruto being the one to help her, with the Sound Village not even trying to find or help her, she now owed Naruto her life.

But that's not all, as they were travelling, the fox got in touch with Naruto, turns out the didn't want to help Naruto because he would use his chakra to help Konoha, at first the two really butted heads, though when Naruto found out the truth behind the fox's anger of being sealed up and used as a weapon, Naruto relented and hear him out, then came the ranting, Naruto just listened to it, though after the fox was thankful to being heard and gave Naruto a "gift" for listening, along with helping out with Tayuya's seal and legs, since Naruto shouldn't have to worry about Tayuya.

Turns out getting rid of the seal was a good thing, because somehow it was holding her back, turns out Tayuya was a lot stronger because the seal acted like a limiter, keeping her from getting stronger but using the extra strength in the final stage of the cursed seal, making Tayuya more reliant on it, though Naruto told the girl about it, with both having rage about it, once they calmed down they couldn't help but think that even though the snake bastard is evil, he is still a genius to think up such a thing.

But now that it's gone and Tayuya's legs were healed, they continued their journey, learning things on the streets along with becoming bounty hunters for a short while, as they travelled they both began to get closer to each other, in the end, they ended up sleeping together, after Tayuya then explained to him that she liked girls, but somehow Naruto managed to worm his way into her heart, without using the fox's "gift."

Hearing Tayuya say that, Naruto couldn't help feeling loads of emotions.

Since then, both became tired with bounty hunting, so they decided to travel to find something else to do, that's when they came across an old nightclub in Tanzaku Gai, with lights blinking at them, almost like a sign for them, Naruto soon gained what would be later known as "The Devil's Smirk."

Now, after so long, the duo used their bounty hunting money to buy the nightclub from the owner, with Naruto using just a touch of his "gift" to help the owner in selling, then the two remodelled the whole place, along with having a penthouse-like apartment up stairs where they can fool around, or bring girls with them to have fun. (A.N. Think Lucifer's LUX nightclube style, same with the apartment.)

Anyway, Naruto got on stage, the song started with a guitar rift. (Lucifer Soundtrack S1E1 Cage The Elephant-Ain't No Rest For The Wicked)

"I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye

I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said, "I never seen a man, who looks so all alone

And could you use a little company?

If you can pay the right price, your evening will be nice

But you can go and send me on my way"

I said, "You're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?"

She looked at me and this is what she said"

As the song played a few people came through the door, looking around as though they were trying to find someone, yet due to the lighting and the suit, they ignored the singer and went to the bar, the woman of the group stepped forward to the bar owner, yelling slightly over the song, "Excuse me, do you think you can help us!?"

"Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed

There ain't nothing in this world for free

Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back

Though you know, I wish I could

Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good"

Tayuya looked up from her glass-cleaning, seeing a pink haired woman in front of her, "Depends, what do ninja from Konoha want from me."

"Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street

When I saw the shadow of a man creep out out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight  
He said, "Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice"  
I told him, "You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?"  
He said"

Before the pinkette could answer, her dark haired teammate spoke up, "Don't play games, I know you use to work for Sound, so just give us some information on our idiot teammate, otherwise we'll take you in for questioning."

"Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothing in this world for free  
Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know, I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good"

Not liking that remark, Tayuya leaned forward, a hand hidden under the bar, "Fuck off, Duck-Butt, I don't have to give you shit, besides, didn't ya get the memo, I don't work for Sound anymore, not since they left me for dead, if it wasn't for my boss that owns this place I would've been!"

"Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house  
The day was winding down and coming to an end  
And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church  
He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills"

Hearing the remark to his hair, the man was about to grab her by the neck, that is until she grabs him by the wrist and pulled him forward, holding a Karambits knife to his throat, she then finishes off, "Besides, if you want information you better wait until after the song!"

Feeling nervous for her teammate the pinkette asks, "W-Why do we have to wait until then!?" Giving the pinkette a smile, she replied, "Because the clubs owner is nearly finished with the song!"

"Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothing in this world for free  
Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back  
Though you know we wish we could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good"

Once the song finished Tayuya let's the arrogant idiot go, where he rubbed his wrist, all the while Naruto finished his song, he went back to the bar, with people cheering and clapping at his song, once he reached the bar and sat down, completely missing the Konoha group, grabbing his drink with a smile, he looked at Tayuya, "Well Tayuya-chan, did you enjoy that song?"

Tayuya just gives a slight huff, "Unfortunately I missed some of it dealing with these people here." Pointing towards the Konoha group.

Naruto looks towards them, now realising who they were, and scoffed at them, "Well isn't this a surprise, my old ex-teammates popping in for a visit, did you come for a drink or something."

The group of three were shocked, they didn't think Naruto could be so different, granted it's been some years, but they never thought he would be the owner of the nightclub, though they should've guessed since the place is called FOX, they guess he called it that as a finger towards Konoha.

Sakura stepped forward, "Please Naruto-kun, we need you back, the village needs you to be a ninja again."

Scoffing again, Naruto couldn't help but say out loud, "And why does that place want me back, because I hold the fox, because I'm a weapon and guard-dog for Konoha to showboat to the other villages, they never respected me as a person, I was always seen as a demon by them."

Sakura was upset at Naruto's words, "That's not true Naruto-kun, we cared about you."

The moment she said those words Naruto jumped up from his seat, "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME," His eyes glowing red, "The only time you ever cared about me was when you wanted me to do something for you, and I was foolish enough to do it, I had every right to end Sasuke's life after he stabbed me with his chidori twice, if it wasn't for the fox I wouldn't even be here now, so go back with your precious "Sasuke-kun" and ignore me like before."

With that, Naruto stormed out, going to his penthouse, leaving the group with Tayuya, who was cleaning another glass.

After what Naruto said, they realised that they were too late, he no longer cared about Konoha, "Did we really take Naruto-kun for granted?" Sakura couldn't help but ask herself out loud.

Before Kakashi could answer, Tayuya interupted, "What'd you expect, he's been all alone his whole life, being screwed over by your village since the fox was put in him."

Sasuke became angry, "And what would you know about Naruto, we're his team, we should know more about him than you!"

Tayuya just huffs, "Then what's your excuse for shoving a lightning-covered fist through his chest," Hearing that, Sasuke winced, "Besides, that would be "EX"-Teammate, and he told me everything about himself, just like how he knows everything about me, now if your not here for a drink I suggest you leave."

With that said the team left, all the while in the upstairs apartment, Naruto took his suit off, only wearing a pair of boxers and a silk dressing gown, sitting at his piano, playing a few notes to try and calm down, "Those idiots don't even know who I really am, all they saw was Naruto the idiot, (scoff) they couldn't even see behind that mask." Smiling to himself about that.

He then began to chuckle, "Actually, saying that, is beginning to cheer me up," playing a few more notes, "Now that I think about it, I may have just pulled the biggest prank in my whole pranking career, fooling the whole village into thinking I was a happy-go-lucky idiot."

Now he began playing a jazz rift on his piano, looking towards a clock on his wall he saw how late it was, "Awe~ It's already this late, Tayuya-chan would've closed the place by now," He gave a slight huff, he grabbed the glass of scotch on his piano, "Now I won't be able to have "fun" with any of the girls, stupid Konoha-nin for ruining my mood!"

"Well that's a shame Naruto~kun," Hearing the voice, Naruto turned around and spotted Tayuya, "Are you still in a bad mood~" Her arms hanging over a couple of beautiful women, both giggling at the surprise look on Naruto's face.

Slowly, his shock vanished, quickly gulping down the last drop of scotch, "Oh Tayuya~chan, you certainly know how to cheer me up~" His eyes flashing a quick red, then his face changed to the same smile when he and Tayuya first decided to buy FOX, his very own "devil's smirk," which caused the women, Tayuya included, to blush and fidgit at the look.

Life was good for Naruto and Tayuya, though something tells them that they haven't heard the last of Konoha, not by a long shot.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my refresher on one of my Naruto/Lucifer Crossover ideas, it's surprising that there aren't more of these crossovers yet, considering how long Lucifer has been running, I hope someone adopts my ideas.**

**Also if anyone wants to change the song they can, as long as it's mostly from Lucifer since there are a lot of good songs on it, I really enjoy the song "The Devil You Know by X Ambassadors" on the show.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting, please let me know and when you've posted chapter 1 I'll post an announcement on who adopted and the name.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Lucifer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After re-watching the first episode of Lucifer, I just can't help myself but to try my hand at writing just one more chapter, though it might not be as good as the pilot, I just hope everyone enjoys it and that maybe in time someone adopts it.**

**Also while I'm having a break from writing one-shots, I never said I'll be posting a new chapter to get people interested in my old ideas, it's funny how loopholes work, right. ^^**

**Welcome To Fox**

**Chapter 2**

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Fox ****Apartment**

It was certainly an interesting night for Naruto, having such "fun" with a couple of girls and Tayuya, though when morning came around he was sitting in front of his personal bar, sipping on his scotch, while in one hand was an apple, though he managed to tire out Tayuya and the girls, he couldn't help but think about his so called ex-teammates, it's not that he was worried about them or concerned, but the fact that they dropped by and asked(begged) him to return to his hellhole had left a bitter taste in his mouth, hence the apple, since he wanted to try and replace it with something else, besides the girls and toothpaste that is.

"Why on earth, after all this time, would they come here begging me to return to such a place filled with torture for me, but then again, they have no clue what I went through back there." He couldn't help but question, taking the last sip of his drink and looking at his apple.

"Oh well, it doesn't have anything to do with me, I just want to enjoy myself with the "gifts" the fox gave me."

With that he chucked the apple into the air, intending to catch it, but before the apple could land in his hand, it froze in mid-air, making him puzzled at such a sight, "Well, that's never happened before."

That is until his eyes moved towards someone else in his place of residences, "Naruto, it's time you returned to the village." A pair of red eyes glaring at him.

Seeing who it is, Naruto couldn't help but scoff, "Well, well, well now, it seems that besides being immune to your eyes, you didn't even need to be Orochimaru's butt-buddy, though I must say, slowing down time like this must be an interesting gift that both the your fully matured eyes and the curse-mark gave you, right, Sasuke."

Though Sasuke was shocked that Naruto managed to figure out how he slowed time around them, he didn't think Naruto would somehow be immune to this power, but right now it didn't matter, "We don't have time for this Naruto, you and I know that the Akatsuki are still hunting you, along with Sound for bringing me back to the village."

Naruto couldn't deny that Akatsuki and Sound have been gunning for him, one for the fox and the other because of Sasuke, but because he practically vanished by becoming a bounty hunter, no-one could pin him down or find him, though that doesn't mean he'd go back to Konoha just because of them, or because Sasuke asked.

With a scoff, Naruto replied, "What can I say "brother", it feels ironic that the positions are reversed now, right, instead of me going after you for that horrid hellhole of mine, you're coming after me, while I'm touched I just don't care what happens to that place."

Suddenly a pair of black wings shot out from Sasuke's back, with the tip of the feathers just touching Naruto's neck as though they would slice him, though Naruto was threatened, he just didn't feel it, "Oh~ I see your eyes have changed your cursed mark wings into something else, now that is interesting and I noticed you're no longer effected by the mark, now why is that."

Sasuke removed his feathers from Naruto's neck, with Naruto rubbing the area in case Sasuke had given him a slight cut, after which he walks to a chair and sits down in front of Naruto, then Sasuke replied, "After our fight in the valley, with you winning, I've accepted the fact that I was too arrogant, so I worked myself to the bone while in Konoha, realising that you were right about hard work being it's own reward, during that time, I found my mind inside the seal, where I faced the piece of Orochimaru's soul and fought it until I killed it, but because of that the missing-nin no longer had a hold of me-"

Here Naruto interrupted him, "Or holding your powers back since the curse mark acted like a limiter for you, making you want to use it more and more, until you were completely under the influence of that gay child-lover, yes, yes, I figured that out when I removed Tayuya's cursed seal as well "brother" along with the "kill-switch" seal he had on her in case she betrayed him."

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto managed to remove the ex-sound-nin's curse seal, along with a seal he didn't know about, but Naruto continued, "But I must say, I didn't think of just removing the soul fragment like that, then again, the fragment was no doubt weaker than the original, so it might have been a slight struggle, but could be accomplished, so good job getting him out of your ass, or in this case your shoulder."

Hearing Naruto talking, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a headache coming on, not to mention feeling the strain of his chakra for slowing down time, "Naruto, please understand that while you may hold no love for Konoha, there are still people there that care about you," Sasuke saw the upset look in Naruto's eye, "All I'm asking is for you to help us defeat the Akatsuki and Sound, then you can return to this palace and live however you want," While the offer was tempting, Naruto doesn't know if he should agree to it or not, "I'll give you sometime to think things through, but try not to take too long alright, brother."

Before Naruto could make a snarky comment, Sasuke had flew out his window to return to Kakashi and Sakura, "TH-THUD!" Causing Naruto's apple to fall to the floor, which made Naruto jump slightly since he forgot about it, "(Scoff!) Even the things I plan to enjoy get ruined by him."

He decided to wash up after his late night "fun" along with Sasuke's seriousness from his body, though he couldn't help but be thankful that one of Kurama's "gifts" was the immunity to the Sharingan, since there was really no point in protecting himself if he gets placed into a genjustsu because of those eyes, but then again, he was still impressed that Sasuke's eyes could slow time down, to a certain area, since Naruto doubts Sasuke could do the same to the world, but he can give credit where it's due, Sasuke overcoming the soul fragment and taking control of both the seal and removing the "addiction" to it was impressive.

But he wasn't gonna say anything to give the man he calls "brother" a bigger ego than he already has, though moving past that, the offer Sasuke gave him was highly tempting, 'return to Konoha and face his tormentors again, only this time return the favour if needed, but use the palace to get rid of bigger annoyances like Akatsuki and Sound' he couldn't deny that there was apart of him that wanted Konoha to burn for all that it did to him when he was younger, but again it's just like Sasuke said, there are still some people that truly cared for him.

Deciding to wait for Tayuya to wake up, along with getting the feelings back in her legs, the two began to talk, wanting to figure things out before they could make any big choices, though Tayuya agreed that going to the village until Akatuski and Sound are completely destroyed was a better idea than waiting for them to step through the doors of FOX.

**Later**

The duo were sitting at the bar in the public part of the place, since it was a nightclub so it won't open until the nightlife comes around, but the staff going around cleaning the place up, with Tayuya standing behind the bar, servicing the both of them a glass of scotch with ice, knowing that the Konoha team would return to try and talk Naruto into returning to the village.

Though they didn't have to wait long, since Tayuya nods her head to the entrance, with Naruto spinning around, "Well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, oh no, wait, that's me isn't it(!)" He exclaims for all to hear, causing the Leaf Team to flinch at his announcement for all to hear, knowing he was talking about being called a "demon" by most of the civilians and a handful of ninjas from Konoha.

Kakashi decided to try and change the subject, for obvious reasons, "Well Naruto, Sasuke explained to us what happened this morning, have you considered returning with us."

Quickly finishing his drink, Naruto placed the glass back on the counter, "After talking things out with my partner here, we've decided to come with you," The team was happy about his agreement, "However, there are a few conditions that I want as payment."

Though Kakashi was slightly put off, Naruto continued, "One, when we return the villages will not try to attack us because of our past, if they try anything we can defend ourselves however WE see fit, even if it means killing them." Kakashi was gonna protest about the killing part, but Naruto continued, showing he doesn't care what they say.

"Two, we are free to leave whenever we feel like it, like if anyone tries to tie us down to the village by some political/law rubbish to pull any wool over our eyes."

While Kakashi understands the two wanting to cover their bases, he couldn't help but feel that Naruto shouldn't have had to feel like this, "Alright Naruto, I'll send a message to Tsunade-sama for your conditions, and the third condition?"

At this question both Naruto and Tayuya smiled, though Tayuya shivered slightly for some reason, but Naruto answered, "The third condition will be to have a branch of FOX established inside Konoha, just like this nightclub, along with an apartment above it as well, with the council and civilians having no control what so ever with it, along with the money FOX makes, since the place and name is legally mine and Tayuya's by rights."

The Konoha team were surprised at such a request, they didn't think Naruto would ask for a branch nightclub, "(MMMMMM!)" That is until their thoughts were knocked off when they heard someone moaning, they looked towards the source, seeing Tayuya bending over slightly and releasing a sigh of relief, the Leaf Team were worried that something was wrong, but Naruto just smirked.

Suddenly a head of long dark brown hair appeared from underneath the bar, right in front of Tayuya, with the person being a sexy young woman, "Thanks for the Mia, you can go." Was all Tayuya said, with the girl walking off and whipping her mouth clean with a napkin on the bar and a smile on her face.

While the appearance of the woman surprised the Konoha group, with Sakura blushing slightly at imagining what was happening, but Naruto was faux surprised, "You little devil(!)" Since he knew from the start that Mia was was down there, though Tayuya replied, "What? I dropped something~" In a sensual way.

Though Naruto just smiled, "Oh I'm sure you did, but I thought that what happened last night between us and the other two girls would've helped."

Now the team was shocked that Naruto openly admit to such a thing, Sakura was about to yell at him, but Tayuya continued with their banter, "Now Naruto, I am a big fan of sex." Causing the team to blush at her admittance, with Naruto nodding, "Obviously, but I would've thought you'd put ice on your loins after I finished with you." With a smile on his face.

What Naruto said caused Sakura to blush even more, wondering what he meant by such a remark, but Tayuya replied, "Of course I did, I'm just trying to "train" myself to try and tire YOU out, even with the girls "lending a hand" it's still HARD to calm you down after 4-5 hours."

Now Sakura has steam coming out of her ears, with Kakashi crying prideful tears, though Sasuka looked like he was gaining a headache from all of this, so quickly clearing his throat, "(Ahem!) Alright Naruto, we'll get in touch with Tsunade about what you asked for, along with a contract for your help."

At this part Naruto quickly realised something, "Oh! Thank you for that, I always seem to lose my head when we banter Tayuya." As he reaches into his inside pocket.

Tayuya gave a smirk, "Mostly in me." She couldn't help but reply back while walking away to fill their glasses, though what she said had caused Naruto to chuckle, "You saucy little minx! (chuckle!) Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I've just so happened to have a contract right here, all legal and tender," Kakashi was about to grab it, but Naruto pulled it back from him, "AND ironclad, I got it all notarised and completely perfect so that there are no loopholes for the council, Hokage or anyone to try and weasel out of this binding contract."

Quickly turning it over, showing a seal on the back, "Also I've got copies of the same document tucked away, with this seal not only protecting it from damage, but copying the signature and Hokage seal to the copies as well, so even if the council tries anything, they cannot burn it shred it, or throw it in the bin because I have hundreds, so I ask, that you, yourself, return to Konoha and make sure you hand this contract to Tsunade herself, personally."

He then placed the contract into Kakashi's hand, with the silver-haired man shaking like a leaf for how scared he was, since what Naruto said had shocked and terrified him, but he was quickly knocked out of his shakes when Tayuya returned with drinks for the leaf team and herself and Naruto, with the blond grabbing his glass and about to drink it, "Oh, and be sure to tell Tsunade to sign the contract in her own blood, that way no-one can get their grimy little paws on it, there's a good chap."

The team were now scared, only someone who knows how the business world works could have done such a thing, "N-N-Naruto, h-h-how did you get this thing, did you plan it in case we came to ask you to return!?" Kakashi couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

Naruto just gave him a puzzled look, glass in hand, "Oh dear me NO~ I had no idea you'd come looking for me, since I made sure I was no longer a ninja, I just had someone who owed me a favour write up the contract." Giving a "cheers" to the said man, who returned it while having an arm around a sexy girl.(A.N. Not Jiraiya. lol)

After sipping a little of his drink Naruto returns to the group, "So, send that contract to Tsunade, then we can celebrate our collaboration to stopping both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru together, along with FOX branching out and possibly making more money."

Though the leaf team were still scared at Naruto's foresight and apparent favour that was returned, they felt it best to not be rude to Naruto's offer, so Kakashi rushed off to hand over the contract himself and following Naruto's "advise" about the blood as well, after swishing down the drink quickly before anyone could see his face.

So Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind to celebrate, since they didn't have to worry about Kakashi since he's still a high-levelled jounin.

**Next Day**

Soon as morning came around a pair of bright green eyes began opening, the sun shining through the blinds, the eyes began blinking, trying to focus and remember where the person was, until she realised, "Oh yeah, Naruto agreed to return to the village as long as Tsunade-shisho signed his contract, so we spent last night drinking to celebrate, but what happened afterwards?" She spoke quietly and with a dry mouth.

Though as she tried to remember she looked down and saw a strange sight, first was her left hand holding an obviously slightly tanned male's left hand, with their fingers interlocked with each other, the second, she could feel herself naked, along with the male's "appendage" resting between her butt cheeks, which caused her to blush at the size.

But the third surprise was the strange "lump" close to her waist, slowly using her other hand to lift the quilt, she saw a head of long red hair and a familiar face belonging to a certain foul-mouthed bartender, causing Sakura to blush and try to remember what happened, but due to the drinks last night she just couldn't remember, though she shivered in "delight" at a slight uncomfortable feel she felt between her legs, making her realise that she may have done something unforgettable, even though she can't remember, "_DAMN IT! I can't believe I'm in bed with both Naruto and Tayuya after a drunken night, Tsunade-shisho'll kill me for such a thing!_" Not knowing if it was because she ended up sleeping with Naruto, or because she couldn't handle her drink would be anybodies guess.

Suddenly a thought came to the pinkette, "Wait, where's Sasuke!?" She couldn't help but ask/whisper to herself in concern for her teammate.

**Unknown Apartment**

As it turned out, Sasuke had gotten drunk himself and had left with the girl called Mia, but as he starts waking up, his eyes widen in surprise, he was tied to the bed, laying on his stomach, a ball-gag in his mouth, with a feminine body laying on top of him, but he didn't feel any skin, he felt a suit that felt rubbery to him, turning his head slightly, he noticed that he was completely naked and spotted Mia on his back wearing a tight purple latex outfit, but for some reason his butt felt sore, yet he could tell nothing was inside him.

As it turned out his movement had caused Mia to awaken, "Oh~ Good morning, young man~" Hearing her voice in his ear sent shivers down his back yet he doesn't understand why, once Mia had managed to peal herself from the Uchiha, causing them both to wince in slight pain since it pealed from both of them, Mia then did the task of helping untie Sasuke from his bonds, allowing him to rub his wrists and remove the gag.

Though he feels he's gonna regret it, he couldn't help but ask, "Why does my butt hurt!?"

Mia had her back to him, hiding her smirk, but turned around with a friendly smile, "Oh that, you were so drunk last night that you accidentally fell down my steps."

Figuring that must be it, Sasuke let it go and got dressed, deciding not to ask why he was tied up in such a way.

**Outside**

After putting his gear on, Sasuke made his exit, he was about to turn a corner, until, he quickly looked back and noticed one crucial thing, "WHERE THE HELL'S THE STEP!?"

As it turned out, Mia's place was on the ground floor of the apartment place, along with the fact that it did NOT have any steps, though he noticed a certain dark brown haired woman smiling at him that made his butt scrunch up, since her eyes were filled with one thing his old teammate Naruto had before he left, mischief, and he could tell that she was laughing in a "fu fu fu" manner, as she waved goodbye to him while closing the curtain mysteriously.

Realising what that told him, Sasuke quickly shakes his head, trying not to think what might've happened, so he stiffly made his way back to FOX since he wanted to put what "might" have happened behind him and forget it.

Though he doesn't know that Mia had took pictures of the things that happened last night, all the while giggling.

**The End.**

**I got the "fell down the steps" idea from "The Whole Ten Yards" movie, since it was funny.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but if anyone wants to do it differently then it's up to whoever adopts, since this was pretty much a filer and if they want Naruto to return to Konoha or not.**

**Also you can't deny that Sasuke would possibly do something like that after getting just as hammered as Sakura, but it's just a question on who suggested the bedroom style in the first place, like did super drunk Sasuke suggested it without realising, or did Mia(OC) "trick" him it to doing it, just like from the movie, though I'll follow through with, "Don't ask, don't tell" explanation. lol**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Lucifer.**


End file.
